Tout le monde aime Ichigo
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Ichigo est un jeune homme de 17 ans tout a fait banal. Pourtant, le jour de la rentrée, il va faire connaissance avec son troublant nouveau prof d'anglais. UA Ichi/Ai Ichi/Ren
1. Chapter 1

Voici le 1er chapitre de ma 1ere fic publié ici : j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, en tout cas, je me plais beaucoup à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ichigo, mon petit chat Renji et Aizen *bave* sont a Tite Kubo T.T

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever pourtant Ichigo était déjà bien réveillé. Aujourd'hui, le jour de la rentrée, il se devait d'être à l'heure : le jeune homme était douché et il descendait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père était déjà en train de manger mais s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Ichigo entrer :

« Alors mon fils ? Prêt pour passer une super journée à draguer une tonne de fille et à faire chavirer les cœurs ? lançât il avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour du dentifrice.

- Espèce de vieux père pervers !

- Mais prend un peu exemple sur Renji : il ne reste jamais célibataire plus qu'une journée. » Renji était le meilleur ami d'Ichigo, il était effectivement un incorrigible coureur de jupon et vivait aventure sur aventure.

« Hors de question ! Vu la réputation qu'il a, je passe mon tour !

- Quand est-ce que tu seras un homme ? Je me le demande tu sais …»

Enervé par la conversation, Ichigo remonta dans sa chambre et fit son sac : il prit juste des feuilles simples, son agenda, une pochette en plastique et sa trousse. Ensuite, il prit son portable et appela son ami :

« Allo …

-Ouai Ren … C'est moi …

-Ichi ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? T'as intérêt à ce que ça soit important !

-Pour info, il est 7h45. Pour aller de chez toi au lycée, faut bien compter ½ heure et ça sonne a 8h30 donc je pense que t'as assez dormi !

-Ouai, c'est bon … Arrêtes de me faire la morale … Pourquoi t'appelle ?

- Je me suis engueulé avec mon père : j'aller te demander si je pouvais venir chez toi mais t'as pas l'air prêt … Souffla Ichigo déçut.

-Bien deviné, t'as pris une bonne résolution cette année : tu fais fonctionner ton cerveau !

-Pour info, ça ne fait rire que toi ! A tout a l'heure ! Et soit pas en retard … »

Ichigo raccrocha, prit son sac et sortit sans jeter un regard a son père qui l'interpellait depuis le salon. Il faisait bon pour un mois d'Avril. En, effet, l'orangé n'avait pas prit de veste : il ne portait qu'un pull conforme a la réglementation du lycée, c'est-à-dire, beige. Son pantalon était noir et il portait des baskets blanches de marque. Il prit le métro et arriva au lycée a l'ouverture des portes : il chercha ensuite son nom dans la liste des classe. Il était dans la même classe que Renji, en 2-3 pour 3ème classe de 2nde année. Il découvrit alors le nom de son professeur principal : , professeur d'Anglais. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce prof' :

« Surement un nouveau professeur … » se dit Ichigo. Il ressortit du bâtiment et découvrit Renji, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

« Eh ba mon vieux … Qu'est ce t'as fait hier ?

- J'ai passé la soirée avec Matsumoto … Sa réputation est mérité : c'est est un vrai chaudasse !

-La tienne aussi : t'es un vrai pervers !

-Oh, c'est bon ! On est dans la même classe j'espère ?

- Evidemment ! De toute façon, si ça n'avait pas était le cas, tu serais allé voir le proviseur ! Mais par contre, le seul problème, c'est que le prof' principal, c'est celui d'anglais !

- Cool … Ta matière préféré … » insinuât Renji ironiquement. C'est à ce moment là que la cloche sonna, ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Une fois assis près de la fenêtre, à coté de Renji, Ichigo fixait attentivement la porte entrouverte, attendant leur nouveau professeur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus pour laissé entrer un homme qui devait avoir un peu moins de la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns mi-longs plaqués sur sa tête, une paire de lunette à branches épaisses qui soulignait le regard fauve de l'arrivant, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir de costume tout en ayant l'air décontracté. Il avait sourire toujours présent sur ces lèvres. Indéniablement, il captivait le regard d'Ichigo.

« Bonjour a tous, je m'appelle Sôsuke Aizen et je serai votre professeur principal ainsi que celui d'Anglais pour cette année. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien malgré le fait qu'il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne se passe mal. Durant cette matinée, nous allons faire plus ample connaissance : je vais vous faire remplir des fiches, vous donnez les papiers administratifs comme chaque année ainsi que vos emplois du temps, ensuite je vous libérerai le midi pour votre pause déjeuner et les cours commenceront dès cet après midi. Des questions ? »

La voix du professeur était très douce, légèrement grave et rassurante. Celui-ci commençât à distribuer des fiches personnelles, Ichigo ne s'était pas encore rendit compte car il fixait le tableau, son nouvel enseignant avait écrit son nom au tableau et le jeune admira la calligraphie parfaite de son ainé. Lorsque son Sensei arriva à sa hauteur, le brun remarquât que son élève rêvassait :

« Jeune homme … Vous allez bien ?

- Ah, euh … Oui monsieur … Excusez moi ! »

Ichigo était très troublé et il rougissait également. Son voisin le regardait de travers et Ichigo le rassura :

« T'inquiètes pas ça va …

- C'est le prof' qui te fait cet effet ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas …

- Donc vous remplissez ça : nom, prénom, si vous avez redoublée ou non, si vous avez des problèmes dans une matière et spécialement en anglais, bref vous voyez : je ramasse dans 10 min ça ne doit pas prendre beaucoup de temps. » L'orangé remplit sa feuille en indiquant qu'il avait de grandes difficultés dans la matière de prédilections de son professeur ce qui était un euphémisme par rapport au niveau pitoyable d'Ichigo qui a décourageait la plupart de ses anciens professeurs. Le brun ramassa les feuilles et distribua toutes les formalités administratives. La matinée passa vite et le roux fut surprit d'entendre la sonnerie a 11h30. Les élèves et le professeur sortirent un a un laissant Ichigo et Renji seul dans la salle :

« Nous revoilà partit pour une nouvelle année encore plus pourri que la précédente …soupira le jeune au cheveux auburn.

- Dit pas ça ! Le prof a l'air sympa pour une fois …

- Ouai, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air différend de ceux d'avant, il te plait bien à ce que je vois ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas PD …

- Si tu ne l'étais pas t'aurais déjà une petite copine, tu vois pas qu'Inoue n'arrête pas de te tourner autour !

- Si mais ce n'est pas elle qu'il me faut je le sens …

- Pff … Quel boulet ! Moi je laisserai pas passer cette occasion : ça fait déjà 3 fois qu'elle me rembarre …

- Si t'éviter de sauter tout ce qui bouge, peut être que t'aurai plus de charme ! » Ichigo remarqua qu'à coté du bureau du professeur, un cahier avait était abandonné. Il ouvrit la 1ère page et reconnu l'écriture de son nouvel enseignant.

« Ça appartient à Aizen-sensei … Je ferai mieux de lui ramenai !

- Ouai, c'est ça ! Peut être qu'il te remerciera avec un baiser !

- Laisses tomber ! On se retrouve devant le lycée. » Ichigo prit le cahier et courut vers la salle des profs', il finit par rattraper le brun :

« Aizen-sensei ! » Celui-ci se retournât, étonné que quelqu'un connaisse déjà son nom.

« Je suis venu vous rendre votre cahier, vous l'avez oublié dans la salle de cours.

- Ah … Je te remercie. Abarai-kun c'est ça ?

- Non, je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji-kun, c'est mon voisin aux cheveux rouges.

- Excuses moi Kurosaki-kun. Je pense que je vais m'en souvenir maintenant, de celui qui m'a ramenait mon cahier. » Le brun esquissât un sourire qui fit rougir Ichigo.

« Si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir … En tant que professeur principal, je serai là pour t'écouter … Je te dis ça car j'ai remarqué que tu étais un peu distrait ce matin : il faut prendre de bonnes habitudes dès le début de l'année …Alors ? Tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose ?

- Rien de spécial, vous savez …C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre au travail.

-Pas de problème ! Je vais surement me répéter mais n'hésites pas à venir me voir, ok ?

-Oui, merci Aizen-sensei. » Ichigo quitta son professeur et rejoignît Renji à l'extérieur du lycée, il avait était acheter des bento et il en avait pris un pour son ami également. Ils profitèrent de leurs heures de pause pour se raconter leurs vacances et regarder leur nouvel emploi du temps : dès cet après-midi, ils avaient 2 heures d'Anglais. La cloche sonna et ils revinrent dans leur salle de classe. Sôsuke Aizen arriva et le cours pût commencer. Lorsque le professeur distribua une feuille, celui-ci interpella Ichigo :

« S'il te plait Kurosaki-kun, pourras-tu rester àl'inter-cours?

- Euh… Oui, pas de problème … » L'heure se passa correctement malgré le fait qu'Ichigo ne comprit strictement rien au cours et à tout ce qui se rapportait a celui-ci. Alors que tous les élèves sortaient de la classe, Ichigo et Renji attendaient devant le bureau du professeur qui essuyait le tableau :

« Abarai-kun, peut tu sortir s'il te plait ?

-Oui pas de problème sensei. Je t'attends devant la salle Ichi … » Renji sortit de la salle en faisant un clin d'œil et en chuchotant à l'orangé : « T'as une touche ! » Ichigo maudit le jeune homme intérieurement.

« Kurosaki-kun… Voila, ce midi, j'ai eu le temps de regarder ta fiche et tu m'as dit avoir de grands problèmes dans ma matière. Ensuite j'ai été voir tes résultats de l'année dernière et j'ai vu que tu avais des lacunes en anglais mais aussi en littératures et en mathématiques. Je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais prendre des cours de rattrapages avec moi en anglais ?

- Euh … Je vous remercie mais vous allez perdre votre temps : je suis un cas désespéré …

- What's your name ?

-I'm 17 years old, répondit Ichigo sans hésitation.

- Bon … Tu n'as pas les bases mais je suis sur qu'on va réussir : à la fin de l'année, tu seras aussi bon qu'un élève ordinaire. Fais-moi confiance …

- Bon, je veux bien essayer …

- Super ! On se dit : demain à 12h30 dans cette salle pour ton premier cours particulier.

- Pas de problème pour moi, je vous remercie encore Aizen-sensei.

- Mais de rien Ichigo-kun : je ne fais que mon travail de prof' tu sais.

- Oui mais aucun ne m'avais fait cette proposition avant vous.

-Pas la peine de me flatter : je ne te mettrai pas une meilleure note malgré tes compliments ! » La sonnerie marquât le recommencement des cours. Renji rentra en trombe en prenant Ichigo par les épaules :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? Vous avez pas fait de cochonneries j'espère ?

- Abruti ! Il va me donner des cours particuliers d'anglais demain…

- Il t'aime vraiment bien ce nouveau prof … Je n'insinue rien bien évidemment …

- Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries ? T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné pour me faire chier comme …

- So we're going to continue what we began before the break …"

Le cours reprit sans encombre et la fin de journée arriva vite. Le jeune homme rentra chez lui et lorsqu'il arriva, ne jeta pas un regard à son père qui essaya tant bien que mal à l'embrasser tout en s'excusant. Ichigo monta dans sa chambre, jeta son sac sur son lit et allumât son ordinateur. Il se rendit sur un réseau social et chercha le nom de son professeur : Aizen Sôsuke. Il tombât sur sa page personnelle où il pût voir de nouvelles photos de son sensei, une en particulier attirât son attention : Sôsuke, comme il prit l'habitude de l'appeler, était sur une plage, il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais son regard était toujours aussi pénétrant, une mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux, il portait un pantacourt sombre et un débardeur blanc, il tenait dans ses mains une paire de tongs également sombre. Aizen avait les pieds dans l'eau et adressait, à l'appareil photo, un grand sourire franc comme ceux qu'Ichigo avait put voir tout le long de la journée à son égard.

Il revint ensuite sur la page principale de son professeur et vu une chose qui l'inquiétât : Dans la catégorie « Intéressé par : » son prof' avait mit « Homme ». Un doute envahit alors l'esprit du jeune homme : et si son professeur ne s'était intéressé a lui juste parce qu'il lui plaisait. Il eut soudain peur de ce qui pourrai ce passé le lendemain : si Aizen tentait quelque chose par rapport a lui, il ne sait pas comment il réagirait … Le roux chassa de son esprit toutes ces idées et essaya de faire ses exercices d'anglais mais il ne put s'arrêter de penser a son professeur.

Il n'était que 18h30 pourtant il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit profondément, il fut réveillé par Karin, sa sœur, qui lui indiqua que le repas était prêt, Ichigo descendit dans la salle à manger et ne parla pas lorsque ses sœurs racontait leurs rentrées. Il mangea vite et remonta dans sa chambre en glissant à peine un « Bonne nuit » à sa famille. L'orangé se déshabilla et dormit en caleçon. Il dormit convenablement même si il se réveilla à 6h le lendemain, il préparât et partit à 7h15 vers l'appartement de Renji : il espérait qu'il était réveillé !

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Voila ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ J'espère que vous allez me laisser des reviews !

Sinon, j'ai écrit ça en écoutant en boucle le concert des Passpo a la Japan Expo ! ( Musshu forever ! Revient vite en France !) Et pour ceux qui vont dire : « Un mec qui écrit du yaoi ! WTF ? » Et ba oui ça existe ! Et ça me gène quand les filles qui écrivent du yaoi « merci a mes lectrices ! » Ya des mecs aussi, pensez-y !

Bref c'était mon petit coup de gueule ! A bientôt mes lectrices ! ( Non je blague ^^)

Ja-Ne ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le 2ème chapitre ! Toujours autant de plaisir à écrire : c'est rare, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à abandonner des fics dans mes cahiers de brouillons T.T

Candykun : Eh ba oui ! Je suis un mec ! De toute façon, mon histoire est légèrement autobiographique même si je n'ai pas eu un prof aussi sexy qu'Aizen T.T

Nemyr : ce n'est pas 1ère que j'écris mais je ne les publie pas, soit c'est trop perso ou soit ce n'est qu'une bribe de fic car j'ai du mal pour les débuts de récits …

Sinon j'ai était réellement étonné d'avoir autant de reviews ! ( 6 : records du monde ! enfin pour moi ^^) Merci LN, Candykun, Ai-IchiAi, Neroku, Ninie-san et Nemyr !

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Lorsqu'Ichigo arrivât devant la porte de l'appartement de Renji, il appuyât sur la sonnette pourtant pas il n'entendit pas un seul bruit. Il réappuyât et au bout de la 3ème fois, Renji finit par ouvrir la porte, il était en caleçon et Ichigo se surprit à détailler le physique du propriétaire de l'appartement : il était parfaitement musclé par rapport au roux, celui-ci aimait beaucoup les cheveux auburn de son ami surtout lorsqu'il les attachée avec l'élastique multicolore qu'il lui avait ramené de son voyage en Espagne. Il aimait également les tatouages parsemés sur le corps de son hôte, Ichigo se rappelât à ce moment le défi qu'il lui avait fixé de ce faire tatoué des signes tribaux et Renji avait, contre toute attente, accepté. L'ami d'Ichigo ne regretta pas ce geste car aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui faisait son charme et ça attirait de nombreuses jeunes filles dans les bras robustes de Renji, bien que ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Il vivait seul dans son petit appartement : ces parents étant mort quand il était petit, il ne les as jamais connu. Une jeune femme venait chaque semaine vérifié qu'il arrivé à « survivre » décemment car tout le monde savait que Renji était bordelique et très fainéant. Pourtant lorsqu'Ichigo entra, il fût surpris de voir que tout était bien ranger : Renji était juste encore endormi et il prit sa couette pour s'enrouler dedans et s'effondrer sur le canapé du salon, Ichigo commençât à tirer dessus pour l'embêter :

« Aller ! Debout fainéant ! Il est 7h30 !

- Mmmm … Laisse moi Ichi … Déjà que tu débarques ici sans prévenir …

- Oui mais je sais pas si tu sais mais on a cours aujourd'hui !

- Quel rabat-joie …

- Alors c'était qui hier ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai passé la soirée seul hier. Je me suis fais chier, tu peux pas savoir : j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là hier … » A ces paroles, les joues d'Ichigo prirent une teinte rouge.

« Quant à moi, je suis allé voir la page perso' de notre cher Aizen-sensei.

- Alors ? T'as des infos sur lui ?

- Ouai, il a 37 ans, il est né à Matsue à Shikoku. Et … il est … homosexuel …

- Ah ! Je te l'avais dit ! Il s'intéresse un peu trop a toi, je trouve … Ca te fais pas peur ?

- Si mais toi, tu fais très attention à moi je trouve … » insinuât ironiquement Ichigo.

« Je … T'as vraiment que ça à dire … »

Il rigolât, encerclât la taille du roux avec ses bras et le lançât sur le canapé. Il s'allongeât à coté du jeune homme et ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ichigo tendit une main tremblante sur la joue de son ami. Lentement, Renji ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse que lui procurait le roux, puis, Ichigo remonta sa main dans ses cheveux rouges.

« Ichi … Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Ouais, je comprends … Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit désolé !

- Il y a pas de mal … Je vais me doucher et après on pourra y aller. »

Renji se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant qu'Ichigo faisait le lit de son ami aux cheveux auburn. ¼ d'heure plus tard, ils partirent de l'appartement sans dire un mot : ils étaient tous les deux très troublés par ce qui venait de se passer. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés au lycée et les cours venait de commencer : ils arrivèrent pile a l'heure pour leurs 1er cours de sciences. La matinée passa lentement pour Ichigo : le silence qui régnait entre lui et Renji était extrêmement pesant pour le jeune homme. En effet, quand la cloche sonna 11h30, se fut comme une délivrance pour le roux. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant situé juste a coté de leur lycée : ils amorcèrent un semblant de conversation. Ichigo était très choqué par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé chez Renji :

« Ichi, je … Je suis désolé pour ce matin : je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air notre amitié juste à cause de ça, tu vois ?

- Ne prend pas toute la responsabilité sur toi, c'est moi qui a commencé à te toucher …

- Il faut que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas ! Au contraire, je … merde, c'est pas ça que je veut dire … C'est juste que …

-Pas de problème Ren, moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas. Arrêtons de parler de ça s'il te plait, ça me gêne ! »

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et retournèrent au lycée, il n'était alors que 11h45 mais Ichigo décidât d'aller attendre devant la salle tout seul pour réfléchir. Mais à son grand étonnement, la porte était déjà ouverte et lorsqu'il jeta un œil dans la salle, il remarqua son professeur d'anglais assis à une table en train d'écrire :

« Aizen-sensei ? Vous êtes déjà là ? » L'interpellé releva la tête et sourit a l'orangé. Il se leva et vint accueillir le jeune homme en se plaçant a coté de lui.

« Kurosaki-kun ? Toi aussi tu es en avance à ce que je vois : ça tombe bien nous allons pouvoir commencer maintenant. » Sôsuke retourna à sa place et désigna une chaise devant lui, Ichigo s'assit. Le professeur sortit une feuille et un stylo qu'il plaçât devant le jeune homme et il lui déclara :

« Pour commencer, j'aimerai comprendre un peu mieux tes difficultés : est ce que tu peut m'écrire une phrase au présent, au futur et au prétérit ? Ensuite, j'aimerai que tu me donnes les conjugaisons des verbes : être, avoir, acheter et couper. Voila, tu vas faire ça et après je vais voir ce que l'on peut faire ensemble, et enfin, si on a un peu de temps, on va commencer les exercices que j'ai donné pour demain, d'accord ? » Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal à faire l'exercice demandé : il réussit à écrire une phrase au présent et à conjuguer le verbe « cut » mais il n'arrivât a rien avec les autres exigences du professeur. Celui-ci se rendant compte des difficultés de son élève, prit sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui :

« Tu n'a pas réussi Ichigo-kun ?

- J'ai juste réussi 1 ou 2 trucs mais c'est tout … Je suis désolé …

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as en a besoin. Bon, voyons ce qui ne va pas … » Aizen prit le stylo et commençât à expliquer les règles principales de conjugaison, Ichigo l'écoutaient et buvaient les paroles de son ainé.

« Alors, tu as compris ? Ichi ? Comme dit Abarai-kun. » Le visage du jeune homme s'obscurcit à l'évocation du nom de son ami.

« Ca ne va pas Kurosaki-kun ?

- Oui … C'est juste que …

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Tu voudrais m'en parler ?

- Euh … Oui, je vais vous expliquer : ce matin, j'ai était chercher Renji chez lui comme je le fais si souvent mais cette fois ci, je l'ai vu différemment et alors qu'on déconner tout les deux, a un moment, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté et là, je me suis mit à caresser sa joue et ses cheveux. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant et maintenant, j'ai peur de ce qui peut se passer entre nous deux … »

Ichigo venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se confier a un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 2 jours, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas gêné car cet homme lui inspirait de la confiance. Le roux fut rassuré par le parfum que dégageait son professeur, une odeur fraiche et masculine le confortait dans son jugement. Il sursautât lorsqu'il sentit une main prendre la sienne :

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Kurosaki-kun, je suis là et sache que je ne te jugerai pas. C'est très courageux ce que tu viens de faire et je pense que Abarai-kun te respecteras, s'il est vraiment ton ami. Tu me rappelles tellement moi quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais moi aussi un peu perdue par rapport à mes sentiments tu sais ? »

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire : son prof' insinuait que lui aussi était homosexuel. Mais en même temps, cela ne le gênât pas, Aizen lui parlait d'une voix douce et il aurait put lui dire n'importe quoi : il l'aurait bien prit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ichi, je serai là si tu as besoin de moi » Le professeur déchira un petit morceau de la feuille et écrit un numéro.

« C'est mon numéro de téléphone portable : si tu as envie de parler, je serai là 24h/24h, sept jours sur sept, 365 jours par an. Bref, n'hésite pas et n'ai pas honte de ce que tu es : sois fière de toi. »

Ichigo regarda son professeur dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait avec Renji, il enroula ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Sôsuke et se blottit contre lui. Dans sa tête, tout était confus : son cœur lui disait qu'il aimait cet homme mais sa raison lui disait de le rejeter et de s'enfuir.

Ensuite, il sentit que son professeur resserrait l'étreinte, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Un flot d'émotion l'envahit : il fermât les yeux et se laissa emporter par cette vague. Malheureusement pour Ichigo, Sôsuke brisa leur moment privilégié.

« Désolé de te ramener à la réalité Kurosaki-kun mais il faut que nous travaillons : c'est l'objectif principal de cette heure. Si tu as encore envie de me parler, appelles moi, d'accord ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête en étant un peu déçu de la tournure que prenait le cours. Finalement, il arriva à suivre ce qu'expliquait Sôsuke : il le trouvât très pédagogue contrairement à tout les autres profs' qu'il eu avant. Il ne vit pas l'heure passer et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un « déjà » qui fit sourire Sôsuke.

« On se revoit demain en cours alors, Kurosaki-kun … Je compte sur toi pour faire les exercices pour demain : je suis sure que tu peux les faire, tu as vraiment bien travaillé aujourd'hui…

- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir pris du temps pour m'écouter …

- Mais de rien, comme je te l'ai dit hier : c'est mon travail de professeur principal et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'avoir une classe en charge. Maintenant, je dois te laisser : j'ai cours dans le bâtiment opposé à celui-ci. A demain Kurosaki-kun ! » Sans que le roux put dire un mot, Sôsuke était déjà partit, son sac sur l'épaule. Quelques minutes après, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, Renji le rejoignit ensuite et là, les mots qu'Ichigo cherchait depuis le début de la journée coulèrent aussi fluide que l'eau.

« Renji, ce qui s'est passé ce matin : c'était qu'une connerie de jeunes, un peu paumés, et ça n'a aucune incidence sur ce que je pense de toi et vice-versa, enfin j'espère que tu penses la même chose.

- Oui bien sur : c'est ce que je ressens également.

- Donc voila : il n'y a pas de problème ni d'ambiguïté entre nous deux ! L'affaire est réglée, on en parle plus ! » A la fin de son speech, lorsqu'Ichigo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il se sentit vider et libérer d'un énorme poids sur sa conscience. Il profitât ensuite de l'après-midi avec Renji comme si rien ne s'était passé avec son ami. Pourtant, un autre problème le tourmentait, il ne pouvait pas nier que ses sentiments envers son sensei avait profondément changé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard : serait-ce un profond respect ou était-ce un sentiment plus fort ? En attendant, le soir arriva vite en même temps que de nombreux nuages qui occultaient l'astre lumineux, ainsi, lorsque la sonnerie indiqua 15h30, la pluie s'étendait sur toute la ville de Karakura. Ichigo fût même obligé d'appeler son père pour qu'ils viennent les chercher, lui et Renji. Une fois rentré, Ichigo était motivé pour faire les exercices d'anglais qu'il réussit brillamment : il se promît de remercier Sôsuke. Justement, Ichigo plongea la main dans son pantalon et découvrit le morceau de papier où son sensei avait écrit son numéro de téléphone : il l'observa pendant de longues minutes et retraçait du bout du doigt la magnifique écriture de son professeur. Finalement, après près d'une heure de réflexion qui lui apportât un terrible mal de tête, il prit son portable et composa le numéro écrit sur le papier :

« Aizen-sensei ? … C'est Ichigo …

- Kurosaki-kun ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'appeler ce soir.

- Oui vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler si j'ai besoin … donc …

- Mais tu as bien fait, ce n'était pas du tout un reproche. Alors tu veux me parler de quoi ?

- C'est que … c'est un peu dur à dire au téléphone … » La voix d'Ichigo était très hésitante et Sôsuke l'eut perçu malgré la distance qui les séparés.

« Tu veux passer chez moi ? Ça sera surement plus facile, tu comprends ?

- Euh oui mais … Je ne voudrais pas abuser, vous faites déjà tant de chose pour moi !

- Il y a pas de mais ! Je sens que tu vas mal et ça va me faire plaisir de te revoir …

- Bon si vous insistez … Quelle est votre adresse ? … » Ichigo nota l'adresse de son professeur et le salua. Il était très troublé car il allait aller chez un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas pourtant l'excitation le gagnait : il se demandait comment pouvait être son appartement. Il sortit de chez lui en prétextant d'allez aider Renji qui se serait fais larguer alors que le jeune aux cheveux auburn avait tellement pris l'habitude qu'il ne tenait même plus Ichigo au courant de ses déboires amoureux. Il prit un parapluie car celle-ci tombait encore a grosse goutes et Ichigo fût quand même mouillé car le vent soufflait très fort. Il trouvât rapidement l'appartement d'Aizen : il était situé pas très loin du lycée, à ¼ d'heure de la maison d'Ichigo. C'était un immeuble récent car lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, Ichigo pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peinture fraiche. Il regarda sur les boites aux lettres et remarqua que son professeur habitait au dernier étage, c'est-à-dire au 3ème, il montât les escaliers et frappât à la porte. Sôsuke lui ouvrit, il ne portait pas ces lunettes et ses vêtements étaient plus décontractés : un jogging et un t-shirt blanc.

« Ichigo-kun, je t'attendait !

-Merci de m'avoir invité Aizen-sensei … »

Il fit entrer son élève qui découvrit l'intérieur de son hôte. C'était un petit appartement avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique sur Karakura, une cuisine américaine s'ouvrait sur le salon-salle à manger enfin une porte donnait sur ça chambre et sur une salle de bain. Le tout était décoré dans un style japonais traditionnelles même si quelques touches de modernité rappelait le japon moderne également. Son appartement était très agréable ainsi que chaleureux et Ichigo se sentit bien dès qu'il s'assit dans le canapé :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Ichigo-kun ? Thé, café, soda …

- Je prendrai bien un café s'il vous plait. »

Aizen alla préparer les boissons et ils commencèrent a parler depuis la cuisine.

« Alors ? Tu as réussi les exercices pour demain ?

-Oui finalement avec les explications : c'est beaucoup plus facile. Vous êtes vraiment un bon professeur !déclara Ichigo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Si le brun n'était pas dans la cuisine, le roux aurait remarqué que les joues de son aîné étaient teinté de rouge. Aizen revint avec le café d' Ichigo, quant a lui, il avait pris un thé.

« Tu vois, l'anglais n'est pas si compliqué que ça : il faut juste trouvé quelque chose qui te motive, moi c'était de pouvoir découvrire de nouvelles cultures et de personnes qui me motivait. Et aujourd'hui, mon métier de professeur me permet de partager mon savoir avec des gens comme toi : et ça c'est ce qui me plait le plus… Revenons a ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone : il y a quelque chose qui te gène ?

-Oui, vous savez … C'est par rapport à ce midi, ce que vous m'avez dit me perturbes un peu …

- Oui moi aussi au début je … mais au fait, je ne t'avait pas dit que j'était homosexuel ?

- Euh, non mais j'ai était voir sur votre page personnelle internet et j'ai vu que vous étiez intéressé par les hommes …admit le roux.

-Ah … Je savais que j'aurai du verrouillé ma fiche : mais je ne t'en veut pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à moi. Ça m'étonne même …

- C'est que … Vous êtes tellement gentil : je voulais en connaître plus sur vous.

- Ça me touche beaucoup, tu sais ? » Ichigo rougit en un instant, ce qui fit rigoler Sôsuke.

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. Même si tu as une attitude d'homme très viril, cette facette de ta personnalité est très attachante.

- Justement … C'est par rapport à ça que je veux vous ou te parler.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, on est devenue vraiment proche …

- Je crois que, ce qui nous unies toi et moi en seulement deux jours, c'est une grande confiance mutuelle mais je ressens plus pour toi ….

- C'est à dire ?

- Ecoutes, je crois que je t'aimes. »

Ni Ichigo, ni Sôsuke ne dirent un mot de plus : ce fût le roux qui prît les devant et qui posa ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé. Au moment où leurs lèvres allait se toucher, le brun repoussa Ichigo :

« Ecoutes Ichi … Je …

- Je ne te plais pas, répondît le roux d'un ton sec.

- Si, au contraire, tu es très séduisant et on se comprend mutuellement mais nous ne pouvons pas toi et moi.

- C'est à cause de l'âge ? C'est parce que je suis ton élève ? Je vais peut être trop vite …

- Tu es un adolescent : j'ai 37 ans, tu en as à peine 16. Si tes parents apprennent notre relation, ils pourront porter plainte pour détournement de mineur et je ne pourrais plus jamais enseigner.

-Mais ils n'en sauront rien : on s'aimera comme Roméo et Juliette. Toi aussi tu aimes cette histoire, moi je l'adore. »

Ichigo était tellement désespéré qu'il essaya de trouver des points communs qu'ils avaient tout les deux.

« Si tu as lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, tu sais bien comment ils ont fini …

- Oui mais ce n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre ! Nous serons plus fort que tout ça !

- Je suis désolé Ichi mais ce n'est pas possible. Regardes autour de toi, il y a beaucoup d'autres garçons de ton âge gentils et qui te correspondront mieux.

- Mais ce n'est pas un autre que je veux : c'est toi, Sôsuke … Toi qui sait comment m'apaiser, toi qui sait me faire aimer les choses que je n'aime pas … » Une larme coula sur la joue d'Ichigo puis une autre.

« Je suis désolé Ichi mais je ne peut pas. Quand tu sera majeur, nous nous retrouverons et là, nos sentiment serons encore plus forts … Mais pas pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible … Je suis désolé …

- Excuses-moi, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi : demain, il y a cours, il faut que je sois en forme. »

Ichigo bût son thé qui avait le goût amère des larmes, il saluât poliment Sôsuke et partit. Il dévalât les escaliers et lorsqu'il fût sortit, il éclatât en sanglot. Les larmes lui brûlaient les joues, son souffle court et son cœur saignait à flot : lui qui l'avait ouvert a la seule personne qui le faisait battre. Il se mit a courir sous la pluie aveuglé par les lumières de la ville déserte. Il ne savait pas où il allait et il s'en foutait, il s'en foutait de tout ce qui l'entourait : des klaxons des voitures, des passants qu'il renversait sur son passages, des gerbes d'eau qu'ils projetait tout autour de lui… Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de trouver une façon de se faire du mal pour que son seul amour regrette les paroles qu'il avait prononcer…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Et là, tu te dis : « Ouha ! C'est quand même vachement autobiographique ! » En fait, ça me fait plaisir car on dirait une sorte de thérapie et ça me fait vachement de bien. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas a l'écrire : ça aide a allez mieux ! Conseil d'experts …. ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! N'hésiter pas à en laisser car ça me booste vraiment à écrire : si vous avez des idées, des critiques ou même pour dire simplement que vous aimez, mettez les ! Ca me fait plaisir et ça me permet de savoir si beaucoup de personnes lisent ma fic : histoire que je l'écrive pas que pour 10 filles … ( Allez les mecs ! On va faire des stages de shonen-ai ^^)

Je vous dit a bientôt pour les prochaines aventures de Ichigo en mode dépression mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va pas durer. ( enfin … bref vous allez voir ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous pour ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic ! Merci à vous pour les reviews : ça fait super plaisir à chaque fois que je vois le compteur augmenter à chacune de mes visites !

Candykun : C'est un petit peu autobiographique car j'ai eu le même genre de réflexion qu'Ichigo (sexualité ou même déprime T.T) mais je suis pas tombé amoureux de mon professeur ( en même temps, c'était pas Aizen ^^)

Natsuki-kun : Et j'y compte bien ! Je vais tout faire pour que tu continues à me suivre ^^

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir son parapluie : il s'en foutait d'être trempé. Au contraire, il appréciait cet eau qui camouflait ses pleures. Les gens autour de lui le regardait, serait ce parce qu'il poussait de petits gémissements de douleurs ou bien parce qu'il courait sans regarder où il allait ? Il lui en voulait : pourquoi n'avait il pas accepté son amour ? Ichigo aurait été capable de tout faire pour lui même de quitter sa famille et ses amis, d'abandonner toute cette vie minable où il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi la vie était elle aussi injuste, Renji obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait : un appartement pour lui tout seul ? Une nouvelle petite amie tout les soirs ? Tout ça était si familier pour lui qu'Ichigo l'enviait intérieurement : pourquoi sa vie était si compliqué ? Il venait enfin de trouver le grand amour, celui qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps et celui-ci lui demanda d'attendre encore un an ! Il ne voulait plus attendre, c'était maintenant qu'il avait besoin de lui : pourquoi attendre ? Ils s'aimaient mutuellement …

Il n'avait plus envie de rien a part d'être dans ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de poser sa tête contre son torse, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou …Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était seul …

Ichigo finit par rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit sa famille qui était en train de regarder la télévision, sûrement trop concentré pour sentir son désespoir. Il s'effondrât sur son lit en tremblant, il avait froid même en se glissant sous sa couette : son oreiller devenait mouillé au fur et à mesure. Pourtant il réussît à s'endormir sans grand effort car il était extrêmement fatigué par cette journée malheureusement riche en émotions.

Le lendemain matin, il fût réveillé par le soleil qui lui brûlait le visage, il semblait le narguer, il fût encore plus déprimé quand il vît son réveil qui indiqua 8h : s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il serait en retard. Il ne se doucha pas bien qu'il ne supportait pas ça, fît son sac à contre cœur : il commençait par 1h d'anglais. Bien qu'il voulait montrer à Sôsuke qu'il faisait des efforts, il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir indifférent a son égard, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'intéresse à d'autres élèves que lui. Il partit sans déjeuner en se faisant le plus discret possible : il ne voulait pas que son père ne remarque qu'il avait pleuré. En effet, il avait les yeux rouges et ils tremblaient toujours légèrement. Ils courait une nouvelle fois dans la rue mais ce matin le sol était redevenu sec, les terribles pensées de la veille lui remontait à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il arrivât au lycée, la cloche avait déjà retentit depuis 10 min… Il montât les escaliers deux par deux et finît par arriver devant sa classe. Il toquât et entendit la douce voix de Sôsuke lui intimer d'entrer. Ichigo s'exécutât et il sentît le magnifique yeux fauves de son professeur ce poser sur lui, pourtant, ses orbes se détournèrent de lui quand il reconnut Ichigo.

« Asseyez vous Kurosaki-kun » déclarât-il d'une voix monocorde et autoritaire. Ichigo obéit et se retrouvât à coté de Renji qui remarqua ses yeux fatigués et son attitude si différente que d'habitude.

« Ichi … Ca va ? » Son ami ne lui répondît pas et sortît ses affaires sans un bruit. Ichigo ne supportait pas l'indifférence de son professeur à son égard. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il voyait le roux, Sôsuke était devenu sérieux. Quant à Renji, il était extrêmement inquiet de l'apparence négligée de son ami.

« Ichigo, ça va ? Réponds m…

-Abarai-san ! Ca ne vous dérange pas de parler plus fort que moi ! A la prochaine réflexion que j'aurai à vous faire vous sortez ! »

C'était la premier fois qu'Aizen était sortit de ses gonds et Renji avait sursauté par surprise. Le reste du cours se finit sans encombre malgré le fait qu'Ichigo n'adressa pas un mot à son ami aux cheveux rouge. Ils sortirent tous a la sonnerie, même Ichigo qui ne jeta pas un regard à Sôsuke qui lui non plus ne le regardait pas. Renji courut pour rattraper son ami qui marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs monochrome du lycée, lorsqu'il attrapa son bras et qu'il tenta de lui faire face, il vit que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il attrapât Ichigo par les hanches pour le blottir contre lui.

« Ichi … Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Dis-moi …

- C'est … Je ne peux pas te dire … laissât-il échapper entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne pourrais sûrement pas comprendre mais sache que je suis là si ça ne va pas … » Ichigo resserrât son étreinte et murmurât à l'oreille de son ami :

-Ne me laisse pas seul … J'ai tellement mal … » Renji susurrât des mots rassurants à l'oreille du roux, complètement paniqué. Au bout de 5 minutes par terre dans le couloir désert, toujours enlacé, Ichigo se releva et prit la main de Renji.

« Merci Ren … Je …

-Ne dit rien ! » Renji avait posé son doigt sur les lèvres d'Ichigo et avec douceur, il commença à les caresser avec le bout du pouce. Le roux ne se plaignait pas : Renji était si doux avec lui contrairement à son attitude avec les jeunes filles de la classe. Il était prévoyant : une main dans son dos pour éviter toutes chutes. Ils restèrent là, à profiter de ce moment privilégiés qui n'appartenait qu'a eux. Ensuite Renji bloqua le roux contre un mur :

« Si tu savais à quel point je te trouves beau, Ichi … Ca dépasse l'entendement … Cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime en secret. Toutes mes aventures, toutes ces filles avec lesquelles j'ai couché, tout ça ce n'était que pour que tu me regardes mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné … Aujourd'hui, nous sommes là … toi et moi, rien que nous deux … Tu n'as pas le sourire et ça me rends triste alors je vais tout faire pour que tu sourisses à nouveau ! »

Il plaçât ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Ensuite, il rapprocha le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêtât à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour observait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Enfin, après un temps qui parût interminable pour Ichigo, leurs lèvres se déposèrent l'une sur l'autre comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Leurs baiser était doux et chaste pourtant Ichigo glissât ses mains sous la chemise de Renji pour toucher ses abdos. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les deux adolescents étaient haletants pourtant le roux murmurât un « encore… » et Ichigo ré-approfondit le baiser , cette fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Pour Renji, ce fût comme un choc électrique : il n'aurait jamais crût qu'Ichigo puisse embrasser aussi bien.

« Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser ! chuchotât l'orangé avec un grand sourire pour la première fois de la journée.

-Ton premier baiser ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu as de l'expérience.

-Il faut dire que j'ai un très bon professeur. »

A l'évocation du dernier mot, Ichigo eut une vague à l'âme : il est vrai que Renji était vraiment séduisant, il avait plein de qualités qui ferais de lui l'amant idéal et il l'aurais été si Sôsuke n'était pas là mais le roux ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Ses baisers devaient être dix fois plus intenses, ses lèvres dix fois plus douces comme les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Ichigo le savait : la relation qu'il a avec Renji a été construites durant des années alors que ce qui l'unissait avec son professeur était si intenses qu'en seulement 2 jours, leurs sentiments était plus fort qu'avec son ami. Mais Ichigo ne faisait pas la fine bouche pour l'instant, il préférait se sentir aimé et apprécié à sa juste valeur que seul et déprimé. Ils allèrent vers la salle de mathématiques main dans la main alors que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Leur professeur, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, était bien trop occupé à martyrisé une élève pour les remarquer entrer, ce professeur était vraiment étrange : déjà, il s'occupait de deux matières, les sciences et les mathématiques. Il était toujours habillé de manière excentrique, pratiquement comme un clown, et était maquillé outrageusement. Ichigo venait à peine de s'asseoir que le professeur sadique se dirigea à sa table :

« Alors, monsieur Kurosaki est toujours en vacances à ce que je vois … Je suis déjà aller me plaindre à votre professeur principal : vous savez le mec très propre sur lui, qui croit aux « nouvelles méthodes » d'enseignement. Vous savez Kurosaki pour éduquer les gamins comme vous, je ne connais qu'une vrai méthode : la discipline ! » A ce mot, il tapa sur la table d'un coup de poing.

« Mais à cause de prof' comme cet abruti qui crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, on a plus le droit de ne rien faire. C'est pour ça que vous devenez des délinquants ! Des petites merdes qui se croient tout permis !

- Taisez vous ! » Ichigo venait de se lever et cria :

- Ne dites pas de mal d'Aizen-sensei !

-Tiens, tiens … La racaille se rebelle … Et elle ose me contredire en plus : tu sais que je pourrais t'écraser comme un moustique ! Maintenant tu t'assois et tu la fermes ! »

Ichigo obéit et se rassit, Renji le dévorait des yeux et il lui sourit pour le rassurer pendant que le prof' commençait sa séance journalière de torture. Le roux reçut un morceau de papier écrit par son voisin :

« Comment il ose te parler comme ça le prof ? S'il te touches encore une fois je lui défonces sa gueule ! Au fait , … je t'aime 3 » Le message était parsemé de petit cœurs, l'orangé ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi possessif et fleur bleue. Il lui envoyât :

« Moi aussi mon amour 3 Vivement ce midi pour qu'on passe deux heures rien que tout les deux ! Sinon, t'énerve pas pour ce clown : il en vaut pas la peine ! »

Ils se jetèrent un regard complice et Ichigo fût soulagé quand il entendu la sonnerie de 11h30. Ils sortirent devant le lycée et Ichigo demandât, un sourire niais sur les lèvres :

« Alors ? On a 2h pour manger, on fait quoi ?

- Mm … T'as vraiment aucune idée, mon amour ? On a pas mal de temps à rattraper … Pourquoi pas aller chez moi ?

- Avec plaisir … »

Entre eux deux, l'atmosphère était lourde, Renji était bouillant de désir et n'attendait qu'une chose : la fermeture de la porte de son appartement. Pourtant lorsqu'ils furent devant celle-ci, le jeune homme tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas l'ouvrir. Finalement, dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte, Renji se jetât sur les lèvres du roux et l'embrassât sans retenue. Leurs sacs finirent au sol, pareil pour leurs vestes, bientôt rejoint par leurs chemises. Le jeune couple s'allongeât sur le canapé : chacun s'imprégnait de l'odeur de l'autre.

« Ne bouge plus Ren … »

Le tatoué s'exécutât et Ichigo commençait à retracer, du bout de l'index, les arabesques qui recouvrait le torse de son amoureux : un doux frison remontât le long de son échine.

« Il y a pas à dire : tu sais exactement comment me faire plaisir …

-Et encore … Tu n'as rien vu … »

Ichigo descendit son visage jusqu'aux tétons de son petit-ami et il commençât à titiller les petits morceaux de chaire du bout de sa langue. Il se trouvât que, à en croire les petit gémissements de Renji, c'était son point sensible. Comme il n'aimait pas rien faire, il plongeât ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant mais il fût lassé au bout d'un moment :

« Laisses-moi gérer Ichi ! J'ai l'habitude !

- Parce que tu crois que je suis comme Matsumoto ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être dominé comme une femme !

-Tu ne seras jamais comme une de mes conquêtes féminines : tu es le véritable amour que j'ai toujours souhaité … Maintenant, laisse moi faire : je prend les choses en main … »

Renji commençait à déboutonner le pantalon d'Ichigo puis il baissât son caleçon. Alors que son visage descendait vers l'intimité du roux, Ichigo repoussât Renji et remontât son sous-vêtement.

« Ren … Je …Je suis désolé : je ne suis pas encore prêt …

- Il y a pas de problèmes : si tu penses que ça va trop vite. Je me contenterais de ton visage, de ton torse, de tes jambes …

-Merci mon amour … » Ichigo se retournât pour se situer au dessus de Renji. Ensuite, il posa son visage sur son torse.

« J'ai pas très bien dormis cette nuit et là, j'ai trouvé un oreiller plus que confortable.

- Malheureusement, on a pas le temps, on mange et on doit déjà y retourner : il déjà 12h30, vu qu'il y a ½ heure de route.

-Mmm, j'aurais tellement voulu profiter un peu plus … » Ronronnât Ichigo, toujours blottit contre son amoureux. Ils se levèrent, Renji prit la chemise d'Ichigo et déposât un baiser sur ces lèvres avant de l'aider à remettre sa chemise, bien, qu'il n'y arrivait pas :

« Je suis plus doué pour te déshabiller que pour t'habiller Ichi … » susurrât-il.

Le jeune couple mangeât un plat cuisiné et dût déjà repartir au lycée. Renji dévorait Ichigo du regard dans le métro mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser ou de le toucher dans les lieux publics pour éviter les regards désobligeants des passants.

C'est pour ça que dès qu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils s'isolèrent dans un couloir désert pour évacuer les tensions accumuler durant le trajet sans remarquer que leur professeurs principal les observé de l'autre bout du couloir.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Voilà, c'est fini : alors la fin c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre : j'ai mit du temps, je cherchais mes mots, ce n'est pas naturelle comme avant ! Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez mais moi ça me plait pas !

Sinon, j'ai était tester les bains japonais près de chez moi et je peut vous dire qu'il faut que vous essayer : c'est génial ! C'est super relaxant et le plus souvent, les chaînes de thalassothérapie créent une jolie ambiance asiatique bref, si vous avez l'occasion n'hésiter pas ^^ (Cool ma vie … T.T)

Pour mon histoire, je pense que ça va durer encore 2 chapitres et je pense que ça va finir en death-fic (ou bien une fin joyeuse : c'est comme vous préférez dites moi).

Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre : a vos claviers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews : c'est que du bonheur !

Lili-le-cake-barjo : enfin une reviews négative ( je commençait à me dire : si je devenais auteur ^^ non, je blague vus n'aurez pas a me supporter XD), sinon c'est vrai que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes ! J'essaye d'en enlever le plus mais c'est dur ^^ Pour ton cours d'anglais, je décline toute responsabilité si tu tombes amoureuses de ton prof' ! XD

Natsuki-kun : Oui Ichi à vraiment fait une erreur mais on lui en veut pas : il est trop beau ! ^^

Sinon pour le dernier chapitre : ça ne sera pas une death-fic !

Profiter bien, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Cela faisait déjà 2 mois qu'Ichigo et Renji sortaient ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux malgré le fait qu'ils étaient obligés de se cacher dès qu'ils voulaient passer un moment de complicité ensemble. Renji était très tendre avec son petit ami mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'Ichigo avait refusé de passer à l'acte ce qui était désormais un sujet de discorde récurent dans le jeune couple : le tatoué voulait passer au niveau supérieure de leur relation mais Ichigo ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à se dévoiler devant son homme. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Renji soit sa « première fois » : il se préservait pour Sôsuke dont il avait toujours pour ambition de séduire. Ces deux mois avait tout de même était féerique : le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était très romantique et savait toujours comment surprendre son petit ami, celui-ci comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait autant de succès auprès des jeunes filles.

Le fait d'être en couple avait légèrement changé le comportement d'Ichigo. En effet, il faisait désormais plus attention aux sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient, il avait aussi laissé pousser ses cheveux : maintenant, ils étaient plus longs et formés une magnifique crinière désordonné qui lui donnait un air plus mature. Il s'était aussi mît à la musculation avec son petit ami : au bout de quelques semaines, les bras d'Ichigo s'étaient épaissît sans enlever son air fragile qui faisait tout son charme.

Durant les deux mois qui s'était écouler, Ichigo avait travailler dur et son niveau d'anglais était devenu excellent au grand désespoir de Renji qui avait passer des soirées entières à attendre un message du roux, trop occupé à travailler pour lui répondre. Malgré des efforts, la situation entre l'adolescent et Aizen était toujours au point mort : ils ne se parlait que s'ils en avaient vraiment besoin ce qui affligeait toujours à Ichigo un profond mal-être dès qu'il était en cours : il comptait surtout sur ces excellents résultats pour attirer l'attention de son professeur.

Il faisait très chaud pour cet fin du mois de juin et les journées de cours s'enchaînaient pour le jeune couple, ils traînaient toujours ensemble et profitaient de chaque moments en tête à tête pour exprimer les sentiments qui les unissaient. C'étaient la fin de leur pause déjeuner et ils s'étaient isolées devant la salle où aura lieu leurs prochain cours d'anglais : ils étaient assis par terre, Renji avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Ichigo qui caressé ses cheveux :

« C'est quoi cette odeur sucré ? T'as changé de shampooing ?

- Ouais, vas y … Essayes de deviner, il est à quoi ? » Ichigo plongeât son visage dans les cheveux auburn de son compagnon.

« Pff ! Tu crois vraiment que t'allés m'avoir avec ça ! C'est de la fraise !

- Bien … Maintenant tu as le droit à une petite récompense … » Renji se redressât et embrassât Ichigo tendrement , ils se levèrent tout en restant enlacé. Le roux prolongeât leur baiser en plaquant le tatoué contre le mur. Ce fût à ce moment que Sôsuke arrivât, son sac en bandoulière. Renji, n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrivé de son professeur, poursuivait son baiser qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage : ses mains dérivaient sur les fesses de son compagnon qu'il commençait à masser sans aucune pudeur. Pourtant, il remarquât, au bout d'un moment, la présence du brun qui ouvrît la porte de la salle. Il se séparât d'Ichigo brutalement et chuchotât :

« Ya le prof' !

- Oui et alors ? Je vais pas me gêner parce qu'il est là ! »

Le roux parlait fort pour que Sôsuke entende et se sente mal, ce qui eut l'effet escompté car le professeur était devenu rougissant et extrêmement gênée d'avoir surpris le couple pendant leurs ébats. Ils rentrèrent à la sonnerie et le cours se déroulât sans encombre si on excluait les regards langoureux que se lançait le couple : pourtant, leur liaison était toujours sécrète malgré les attentions qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre mais une rumeur courait comme quoi Renji aurai trouvé le grand amour car il ne changeait plus de petites amies tout les soirs ce qui plongea de nombreuses jeunes filles dans le désespoir.

A la fin du cours, alors que tout les élèves dont le professeur était partis, Ichigo trouvât une enveloppe glissé dans son sac portant la mention : « Pour Ichigo ». Il ouvrît l'enveloppe et reconnût de suite l'écriture fluide et appliqué de Sôsuke :

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ah ! Non rien … C'est mon père qui m'a donné ça … » mentît Ichigo. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : littérature. Leur professeur, Shunsui Kyoraku, était laxiste et complètement désordonné. Ainsi durant l'heure, il pût lire :

« Ichigo,

Je sais que la relation qui nous unît est un peu étrange : c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que l'on tire ça au clair. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir au restaurant dont tu trouveras les coordonnées dans l'enveloppe à 20h. J'espère que tu viendras …

A ce soir … Sôsuke »

Ichigo regardât la carte de visite du restaurant : un établissement qui servait de la nourriture italienne situé dans le centre de Karakura. Il rangeât le tout dans l'enveloppe et la remît dans son sac. Le jeune homme fermât les yeux un instant pour réfléchir : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre après tout ? La relation qui l'unissait à son professeur ne pouvait pas être pire et il avait follement envie de le revoir dans un cadre différent que le lycée. Oui, ce soir il irait passer la soirée avec Sôsuke

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ichigo se regardait devant son miroir, torse nu : son corps avait changé depuis le début de l'année scolaire, des abdos était maintenant présent à la place du ventre plat d'auparavant. Il se trouvait beaucoup plus séduisant qu'il y a 2 mois : en effet, il avait désormais une meilleur confiance en lui et cela se lisait sur son visage qui paraissait avoir prit 5 ans grâce à sa nouvelle coiffure.

Pour s'habiller, il choisit une chemise crème ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre : simple et efficace. Une cravate noire rappelait les chaussures du roux. Il se re-regardât dans la glace et vit un jeune homme élégant : il appréciait beaucoup ces nouveaux changements. Il ébouriffât une dernière fois ces cheveux, prît une veste qu'il gardât sur ces épaules et descendit de sa chambre :

« Où est-ce que tu va Ichi-nii ?

- Euh …

- Ton grand frère va enfin draguer des jolies jeunes filles, rigolât son père dans un coin.

- Espèce de pervers ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !

Ichigo sortît de chez lui, au grand dam de son père qui demandait à sa femme ( ou à un poster ) pourquoi son fils était devenu aussi méchant. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue encore bien éclairé par la lumière du jour tout en se rappelant les événement d'il y à 2 mois : le jeune homme espérait que cette soirée allait tout arranger entre lui et le brun.

Lorsqu'il arrivât au restaurant après ¼ d'heure de marche, il remarquât que Sôsuke était déjà là comme d'habitude. Lui aussi était très élégant : une chemise mauve dont les premiers boutons était détachés et un pantalon également sombre, il remarquât une veste noire posé contre sa chaise … Il ne portait pas ses lunettes ce qui lui rappelât qu'il n'en portait pas non plus lors du fameux soir, leurs regards se croisèrent et Sôsuke fît un signe de la main pour interpeller Ichigo :

« Kurosaki-kun ! Je suis content que tu soit venu … » Le brun lui fît un sourire qui le fît fondre l'adolescent : ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Ichigo s'assit sur la chaise en face de son interlocuteur qui le fixait attentivement, le jeune homme prît un air détaché et demandât :

« Pourquoi m'avait vous fait venir ici, Aizen-sensei ?

- C'est pour … Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année.

- Sur ce que je vous ai dit chez vous ?

- Oui c'est ça … Tu sais … Quand je t'ai dit d'attendre encore 2 ans.

- Je m'en rappelle que trop bien malheureusement … Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal de toute ma vie …

- Pourtant ça n'a pas duré très longtemps …

- Je n'allait pas resté à me morfondre dans mon coin !

- Oui mais il y a une différence entre se morfondre et aller voir ailleurs le lendemain ! » Leurs tons avait tout les deux augmentait et il commençait à s'énerver dans le restaurant :

« Je n'ai rien demandé à personne : Renji a vu que j'allais mal et il est venu vers moi à ce moment là ! C'est tout !

- Oui mais tu t'est pas dit que par respect pour moi, tu n'allais pas sortir avec lui !

- Par respect pour toi ? Tu veux rire ? Est ce que tu te rappelles comment tu m'a jetés, il y 2 mois ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir une relation ! Mais ça a changé aujourd'hui !

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? … » La voix d'Ichigo devînt tout d'un coup douce.

« Ce qui à changé, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi … »

Le jeune homme eu un pincement au cœur : il tenait à lui ? Comment devait il prendre cette déclaration ?

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veut dire …

- J'aimerai avoir une relation avec toi. » Ichigo n'en revenait pas … Son professeur était amoureux de lui et il lui demandait de sortir avec lui.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, je te dit la vérité : je t'aime … » Sôsuke prît la main du jeune homme. Un long frisson remontât le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand l'aîné portât cette même main à son visage.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? …

- Je n'était pas sure de mes sentiments a ton égards et je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir … Il faudrait que je remercie Abarai-kun d'avoir veillé sur toi : il t'a même rendu encore plus beau qu'avant. » Ichigo rougît à cette remarque …

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfère chez moi ?

- Mmm … Tout ! Mais tes cheveux me font particulièrement craquer. Et toi, qu'est ce qu'y te plait ?

- Tes yeux me plaisent plus que tout … Mais j'aime surtout ta gentillesse ! »

Ichigo était aux anges : l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'aimait en retour. Ils commandèrent tout les deux une assiette de spaghetti : le plat romantique par excellence.

« Tu me rends vraiment jaloux de Renji car je sais qu'il n'est pas la bonne personne pour toi …

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il est très doux avec moi.

- Doux : ce n'est pas le mot … Tu te rappelles comment il te touché les fesses ce midi.

- C'est vrai mais il a été là quand je me sentais mal … Et toi, est ce que tu es « doux » ?

- Ca c'est a toi de me le dire … »Il prit la main d'Ichigo et commençât à caresser le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Il remontât ensuite sa main sur le biceps du roux :

« Renji t'as aussi mît à la musculation ?

-Oui je suis pas aussi musclée que lui mais je trouves que ça va … Tu aimes bien ?

-Bien sur, ça te rends encore plus beau qu'avant. Juste en 2 mois, tu as complètement changé et je m'en suis rendu compte surtout grâce à tes résultats d'anglais : tu as vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts.

- Il faut dire que tu as été ma principale source de motivation, j'avais envie de te montrer que j'étais capable d'avoir de bons résultas.

- Je suis très fière de toi, tu sais ? Tu viens chez moi pour finir la soirée ?

- Avec plaisir !

Ils finirent leurs assiettes, payèrent et sortirent. L'appartement de Sôsuke était juste à coté du restaurant et ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes.

Son intérieur n'avait pratiquement pas changé et Ichigo reconnût le mobilier traditionnelle qui faisait le charme de celui-ci. Ichigo s'assît sur le canapé après avoir retiré sa veste, aussitôt rejoint par Sôsuke. Il demandât timidement :

« Est-ce que … je peux t'embrasser ? » Pour seule réponse, le professeur passât ses mains derrière la nuque de son élève et rapprochât son visage du sien :

« J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience ... »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant puis se rencontrèrent. : les lèvres de Sôsuke était aussi douces que dans les rêves d'Ichigo. Elles étaient légèrement sucrée et Ichigo prît plaisir à passer sa langue dessus. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ichigo eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

« Je t'aimes …

-Moi aussi, tu ne peut pas savoir a quelle point … « Il se ré-embrassèrent et après avoir passé un certain temps à profiter de l'autre, Sôsuke proposât à Ichigo de finir le repas par un café : il allât ainsi dans la cuisine, laissant Ichigo seul sur le canapé. Le roux rejoignît son amoureux qui préparait les boissons :

« Pourquoi tu restes pas assit ?

- Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir … »

Sôsuke se rappelât des événements qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait invité dans son appartement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne se reproduiras plus jamais, je te le promet mon amour …

- Mon amour …

- Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?

- Si mais … Je n'ai pas l'habitude, Renji ne m'appelles jamais comme ça …

- Je ne suis pas Renji, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Sôsuke servit café et ils s'essayèrent à la table du salon :

« Comment va t'on faire pour se voir ?

- Dès que l'on aura une heure de libre : on pourra la passer ensemble ou bien tu pourras venir chez moi le matin ou le soir mais il faut que tu restes avec Renji, cette relation nous servira de couverture …

- Oui tu as raison mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer cette relation alors que je sais que tu es là.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu m'aimes et j'ai confiance en toi : je suis sure que tu ne me tromperas pas …

- Je te promet de faire de mon mieux.

- Quand tu auras 18 ans, on seras encore plus heureux d'être ensemble : ça sera comme une sorte d'épreuve pour nous deux. T'imagines qu'après on pourra vivre notre histoire au grand jours ?

- Ca va être dur : tu vas me manquer …

- Toi aussi mais … ça te dirais de profiter de mon lit ? »

Sôsuke avait sorti un préservatif de sa poche et l'avait posé sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire auquel Ichigo répondit, le roux prît la main de son amant et l'emmenât dans sa chambre. Sôsuke plaquât le jeune homme contre le matelas et commençât à le déshabiller. L'orangé se retrouvât vite torse nu dont la peau était incessamment caressé par les doigt fins d'Aizen.

« Attends Sôsuke … Je …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- Si c'est juste que … J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer …

- C'est ta première fois ?

- Oui je voulais que ça soit toi qui prenne ma virginité.

- Comment Renji à t'il pût résister à ton charme ?

- Il à déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais j'ai refusé …

- Ca te fait peur ?

- Oui, tu sais : on dit que ça fait mal …

-Ca fait mal si tu n'est pas détendu : il faut juste que tu ai confiance en moi et tout ira bien tu verras … »

Après un hochement de tête de la part du roux, Sôsuke déboutonnât le pantalon d' Ichigo qui rejoignit sa chemise et sa cravate au sol. Le jeune sentît les mains expertes de son amant parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ses lèvres, la plupart du temps couvertes par celles de son professeur, laissé échapper parfois quelques gémissements de plaisir. Cette nouvelle expérience lui apportât une foule de sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas : Sôsuke était doux et prévenant. Quelquefois, il s'arrêtait pour observer les réactions de son amoureux :

« Ichi ? Tu es prêt ?

- Je pense, oui … »

C'est à ce moment là que Sôsuke retirât ses vêtements et le dernier bout de tissu qu'Ichigo portait : les véritables sentiments qui unissait ces deux êtres furent enfin révélés.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Et voilà : plus qu'un chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plût : moi, je me suis éclater à l'écrire ! ( peut être parce qu'il y a un semblant de lemon, allez savoir ^^) J'espère que mon plaisir ce sera répercuté dans mon écriture ! Ichi à désormais les cheveux plus long comme dans son combat contre Aizen dans la vraie Karakura (dsl pour le spoil)

Je pense que le dernier chapitre sera publier ce Week-end mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment ( dont de l'anglais … Sôsuke vient m'aider j'y arrive pas STP ^^) donc c'est pas sur mais prenez votre mal en patience : le final arrive bientôt.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas remercié les autre revieweurs : merci a vous ( oui, j'écrit au fil de ma plume(ou de mon clavier ^^))

Je vous dit a très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencer un petit peu ( enfin 2 fics) : une Ichi/Aizen dans l'univers de bleach pas de UA et une autre Ichi/Kaien (parce que j'ai relût le passage avec aaroniero et celui où Rukia se rappelle de lui et je me suis dit : Ouah, c'est un sacré beau gosse lui aussi ! Et mon esprit pervers a prit le relais et ça a donner ça ^^) ça sera sûrement un one-shot celui la ! (c'est pas pour rien que cette histoire s'appelle « tout le monde aime Ichigo » ^^)

Bref , je parle trop ! A bientôt mes lectrices ! ( on se réveille les mecs !)

PS : aller lire « Fils d'Aizen » par neko-chan 200, l'écriture n'est pas top mais l'histoire est génial, je lui rachèterai bien les droits d'auteurs ^^

Il faut aussi que vous alliez lire « Quand non veut dire, je t'aime » de framboise-sama ! Il est génial cet OS

Voilà mes coups de cœur du moment ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le 5ème ! Que ça passe vite ! (J'ai l'impression d'être un mangaka qui écrit sur la jaquette d'un volume ^^) Je vous remercies vraiment pour votre soutien parce que sinon Ichigo n'aurai pas vécu ces superbes aventures romantiques avec son beau prof d'anglais.

Désolé si vous l'avez attendu tout le Week-end ce chapitre car ça a était très rempli ces deux jours : l'homme de ma vie était chez moi et je peux vous dire que ça monopolise votre esprit ( c'est pas encore réciproque mais c'est pour bientôt j'espère ^^). Il y avait aussi ma fête d'anniversaire ( 16 ans le 28 décembre que je suis sur cette terre ^^) , j'ai eu plein de Bleach pour remplir ma collection ( en fait, j'ai commencé cette série que depuis Octobre) bref j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire dsl.

Lili-le-cake-barjo : Oui Ichi est vraiment trop beau quand il combat Aizen (l'homme de sa vie). L'éducation nationale n'a rien compris : c'est des Sôsuke qu'on veut pas des beatles !

Bref, profitez-en ! C'est bientôt la fin T.T

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fût réveillé par Aizen qui lui caressait les cheveux, le soleil projetait ses premiers rayons.

« Bonjour mon amour … Bien dormis ?

- Super bien, même si j'aurai bien voulu dormir un peu plus …

- Il est déjà 6h30, il faut que tu passes chez toi prendre ton sac et te changer … Tu as prévenu tes parents ?

- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps mais il va pas s'inquiéter pour si peu … Il a l'habitude que j'aille dormir chez Renji.

- Ok, tu viens ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt. » Il se levât et remarquât qu'Aizen ne portait qu'un caleçon, ensuite, il remarquât qu'il était lui-même nu … Il mît un sous-vêtement ainsi que la chemise que portait son amant la nuit dernière : il s'imprégnait de son odeur. Il allât finalement s'asseoir à la table du salon où son professeur avait dressé leur petit-déjeuner de type occidentale : croissant, pain, jus d'orange …

« Thé ou café ?

-Un thé s'il te plait … » Aizen servit Ichigo et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Alors, ça t'a plu hier soir ?

- C'était génial, je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps … Mais pourquoi as tu mît un préservatif ?

- J'ai déjà fait un test pour les IST (infections sexuellement transmissibles) il y a quelques temps mais … quand on était pas encore ensemble, je suis allé dans un bar assez louche où j'ai passé la soirée sans me protéger, tu vois ? … J'ai préféré ne prendre aucun risque avec toi, j'ai pas envie que tu ai le sida à cause de moi …

- Merci mon amour … On pourras le faire sans préservatif quand on auras fait le test ? Je suis pressé …

- Moi aussi … On prend notre douche ensemble après ?

- Avec plaisir … » Ils finirent de manger allèrent se laver en profitant de chaque instant ensemble. Ainsi vers 7h15, Ichigo repartît chez lui après une dernière étreinte.

Il se changeât pour mettre son uniforme et fît son sac : on était mardi et il commençait avec 2h d'anglais : à cette pensée, un sourire éclairât le visage de l'adolescent. Il regardât ensuite son portable et remarquât qu'il avait reçu 7 messages de Renji :

« Ichi, pourquoi tu viens pas chez moi ce soir ?

- Promis, je n'essayerai pas de te toucher mais réponds moi !

- Ichi ! Je t'aime ! Réponds moi ! » Et cela se déclinait sur plusieurs SMS. Le roux lui répondit :

« Dsl, pas pût te répondre hier :je bossait mon anglais … Tu devrais avoir l'habitude : jtm ! » La réponse ne se fît pas attendre et Renji répondît dans la minute qui suivait :

« Tu aurais quand même pût me prévenir mais je t'excuses car je t'aime ! On se voit au lycée devant la salle d'anglais pour que tu puisses t'excuser avec un baiser ! ( PS : arrêtes d'écrire en SMS, ça gâche ton charme !) »

Ichigo arrivât au lycée vers 8h15 et rejoignit Renji qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant la salle. Pourtant lorsqu'il le vît, il sourît :

« Salut Ichi … Je me suis inquiété hier !

- Faut pas, j'ai croisé mon père ce matin et lui, contrairement à toi, ne m'as rien demandé …

- Bah … Pourquoi t'aurait il demandé quelque chose si tu avais passé ta soirée dans ta chambre ? »

Ichigo, se rendant compte de son erreur et pour faire taire son petit ami, l'embrassât à pleine bouche en caressant ses cheveux.

Soudainement, Ichigo entendit la porte du couloir s'ouvrir et il entrevît Sôsuke qui arrivait alors qu'il était toujours en train de l'embrasser. Il se séparât de son amoureux qui remarquât la présence de leur professeur :

« Pourquoi il te gène ? Hier, ça ne te gênait pas …

- Oui mais … » En jetant un œil à Sôsuke, il vît que celui-ci lui faisait un clin d'œil qui voulait dire : « vas y ! ». Ainsi Ichigo ré-embrassât Renji qui, encore une fois, lui touchât ses fesses et ses cuisses ce qui fît frissonner le jeune homme : il avait du mal à supporter ces caresses que seul Sôsuke avait le droit de faire. Il fût sauver par la sonnerie et ils entrèrent dans la salle où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux bienveillant de son amant.

A cette vision, Ichigo oublia toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurer jusque là. Le cour passât très vite car Ichigo participait beaucoup et il aimait beaucoup voir Sôsuke heureux et le féliciter à chaque fois qu'il donnait une bonne réponse. A la fin des 2 heures, le professeur demandât au jeune homme de rester pendant la pause. Une fois que tout les élèves fût sortit ( même Renji) ils s'enlacèrent sur le bureau en se glissant des mots doux à l'oreille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un choc électrique, encore plus puissant que celui de Renji, qui rallumât le désir entre eux deux :

« Non, Ichi … On peut pas : on a pas le temps et puis ce n'est pas le bon endroit … Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir …

- Oui je comprends. Ce soir peut être ?

- Ca ne va pas être possible il faut que tu t'occupes de Renji et que tes parents ne se doute de rien ...

- Tu vas me manquer …

- Toi aussi mais il faut que t'aille en cours et que tu ne délaisse pas Renji. N'oublie pas : je t'aime.

- A ce soir : t'as mon numéro de téléphone ? J'ai gardé le tien.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je l'ai aussi gardé. On se tient au courant mon amour ! »

Ils se quittèrent à regrets et Ichigo rejoignit Renji devant le lycée : il était en train de fumer une cigarette.

« Renji, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de fumer : après, quand je t'embrasses ,tu pues la clope c'est une horreur !

- Quel rabat-joie ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme, tu sais ?

- Tu trouves que te péter les poumons, ça te rend beau ? Je préfère te voir en vie plus longtemps !

- Oh c'est bon ! Arrêtes de me faire chier avec ça ! Ya plus importants … » Le tatoué écrasât sa cigarette par terre puis se rapprochât du roux et lui chuchotât à l'oreille :

- Comme le fait de prendre ta virginité par exemple … »

Ichigo s'imaginât dans le lit de Renji, dans la même situation qu'il était la veille avec Sôsuke. Il rougît et éprouvât du dégoût à cette idée :

« Racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime mais je ne suis pas encore prêt …

-Ca fait 2 mois que tu me dit ça ! J'ai eu plein d'autre occasion que toi pour me faire plaisir mais j'ai bien trop de respect à ton égard pour te tromper ! Mais maintenant, j'en ai marre d'attendre, tu comprend ? » Renji se saisît du poignet d'Ichigo et le traînât vers le lycée.

« Mais lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

- T'inquiètes pas … Je vais te faire du bien … »

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de science qui était ouverte : par chance pour Renji, un trousseau de clé était sur la porte et il pût la fermer à clé :

« Non, Renji ! Arrêtes ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais pas ça !

- Ca va être rapide et après tu va en redemander ! »

Renji bloquât Ichigo contre un bureau et l'allongeât. Il défit le pantalon d'Ichigo ainsi que son caleçon. Ensuite il arrachât la chemise du jeune homme : les boutons tombèrent un à un sur le sol sans un bruit. Ichigo fût nu devant Renji :

« Mmm … C'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais vu entièrement à poil … Tu es vraiment séduisant Ichi, tu me fais perdre la tête : laisses moi faire … »

Ichigo ne pût rien faire, il vît Renji défaire sa braguette, retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, ensuite, il oubliât pratiquement tout. Ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était les effroyables douleurs qu'il éprouvait à chaque coup de bassin de son compagnon. Il sentît un liquide s'infiltrer et le brûler à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Il se sentît honteux quand ce même liquide lui giclât au visage et dans sa bouche. Il se rappelât également du goût amère de cette mixture que Renji le forçait à avaler. Le jeune aux cheveux auburn le regardât un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

« Alors Ichi ? T'apprécie ça finalement ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas attendre si longtemps ! »

Ichigo ne put rien répondre, trop choqué pour dire la moindre chose. La sonnerie retentît marquant le retour des cours, Renji se rhabillât en ne jetant aucun regard à Ichigo, encore tremblant. Il lui dît de se dépêcher et sortît sans attendre une réponse.

Ichigo mît bien 5 minutes pour ce rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le jeune homme eut à peine le courage de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un SMS à Sôsuke :

« Viens vite s'il te plait ! Je suis dans la classe S-2 … J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens vite, je t'aime »

Ichigo s'effondrât au sol, toujours nu : il se couvrît de sa chemise déchiré et attendît. Son amant arrivât quelques minutes après l'envoi de son message :

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta tenue ? »

Le roux ne répondît rien et s'effondrât en sanglots. Sôsuke s'assit par terre et prît Ichigo dans ses bras pour le bercer, en lui glissant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Ichigo se calmât :

« Alors Ichi … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est … C'est Renji : il m'a forcer … à faire l'amour … »

Sôsuke n'en revenait pas : comment Renji avait-il pût faire ça ? Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça à son petit ami. Il 'sen voulait également d'avoir laisser Ichigo jouer avec le feu :

« Je suis désolé Ichi … Je n'aurait pas dut te demander de continuer ta relation avec lui. »

Sôsuke prit le visage de son élève entre ses mains et déposât un baiser sur les lèvres d4ichigo, encore tremblantes :

« Je ne t'en veut pas Sôsuke … C'est ma faute : je n'aurait pas dût lui refuser le fait de lui faire l'amour …

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Il faut que j'aille parler avec lui !

- S'il te plait ! Ne va pas porter plainte contre lui : il va aller en prison sinon … Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait …

- Tu as sans doute raison, vu à quel point il tient à toi : il n'aurait pas supporté te faire du mal. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'irai pas voir la police …

- Merci Sôsuke, je t'aime … » Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois pour rassurer l'adolescent.

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça : il faut que tu te changes et que tu te laves : tu es plein de transpiration. Je vais prévenir la vie scolaire que tu seras absent jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je te donnes les clés de ma voiture, rhabilles toi et vas m'attendre à l'intérieur. » Il partît et Ichigo remit son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise déchirée par Renji. Il allât ensuite sur le parking du lycée où il reconnut la voiture bordeaux de son professeur : elle était petite mais c'était la plus chère que Sôsuke pouvait s'acheter avec son salaire d'enseignant. Il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du brun. Une fois arrivés, ils décidèrent de prendre un bain tout les deux et pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, Aizen examinât le corps de son amant :

« Il t'as fait mal au poignet : tu vas avoir un bleu. Il reste aussi des traces de vos ébats : il n'a vraiment pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Il devait sûrement te prendre pour une femme pour te faire l'amour comme ça sans préliminaires …

- Tout ça c'est passé si vite … »

Ils se glissèrent tout les deux dans l'eau chaude ce qui atténuât les fortes douleurs qu'Ichigo avait dans les reins.

« Tu as de la chance que je n'avais que votre classe comme cours aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir te remettre de ces événements … »

Ichigo ne répondît rien et fermât les yeux pour profiter de l'eau chaude.. Sôsuke prit un gant de toilette et commençât à effacer les traces de l'agression de Renji. Il passât ensuite le gant sur le visage du jeune homme, toujours impassible. Sôsuke demandât timidement :

« J'espère que ça ne changeras rien entre toi et moi …

- Non … Enfin, je vais essayer de passer outre cet incident mais tu comprends que ça va être un peu dur : il va falloir un peu de temps avant que l'on puisse refaire ce qu'on a fait hier soir …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprend tout à fait ! Je saurais me contenter des moments que l'on partage ensemble en ce moment : c'est très agréable … » Pour joindre les gestes à la parole, il s'allongeât et prît Ichigo dans ses bras. Celui-ci se retournât et posât ses mains sur la nuque de Sôsuke.

« Merci d'être là … Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait si j'aurai été seul …

- Ne penses pas à ça, je serai toujours là pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais !

- Je t'aime comme un fou : je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça : on devait être fait pour se rencontrer et s'aimer …

- Tu crois au destin ?

- Comment expliquerais tu notre encontre sinon ? Tu imagines : nous sommes plus de 7 milliards sur cette terre et nous nous sommes trouvés mutuellement . Ensuite, en seulement deux jours, nos sentiments nous ont déjà rapproché assez pour te pousser à m'avouer ton amour. A part dans les romans, une jamais une histoire comme la notre a commencé si vite.

- C'est vrai que je ne m'imagines avec personnes d'autres que toi … On est comme deux aimants toi et moi : maintenant qu' on s'est trouvés, impossible de nous séparer… »

Aizen sourît et commençât à masser Ichigo qui ne tardât pas à s'endormir dans le bain. Sôsuke sortit de l'au sans le réveiller, se rhabillât et commençât à préparer à manger. Vers 13h, il retournât dans la salle de bain et vît que le jeune homme dormait encore. Pour le réveiller, il prît sa main et commençât à la caresser du bout du doigt ce qui le fît ouvrir les yeux lentement :

« Sôsuke …

- Oui mon amour …

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est 13h, tu as faim ? J'ai préparé à manger …

- J'ai super faim oui ! »

Ichigo sortit de l'eau et enfilât les vêtements que lui avait prêtés Sôsuke, il le rejoignît dans le salon et s'installât devant le bol qui avait été placé à son intention :

« Je t'ai préparé ma spécialité : des sobas ! ( ndla : nouilles aux sarrasins, spécialité de Shikoku)

- Tout seul ?

- Oui c'est une recette que je tiens de ma mère.

- J'aimerai bien rencontrer ta famille …

- Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible : mes parents n'ont plus voulu entendre parler de moi dès qu'ils ont su que j'étais homosexuel …

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ils ont tort de se séparer d'un mec comme toi : ils devraient plutôt être fiers de toi.

- Si seulement tout le monde pouvez penser comme toi, ça serait plus simple pour toi et moi … »

Sôsuke servit les nouilles et Ichigo se jetât littéralement sur le plat tellement celui-ci avait l'air délicieux. A peine avait-il mangé une bouchée qu'Ichigo s'exclamât :

« C'est super bon ! J'en ai jamais mangé des meilleurs !

- Merci mon amour : ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que ça soit toi qui me dises ça ! »

Le roux se resservît plusieurs fois et lorsqu'il finît de manger, ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit de Sôsuke. Ils s'enroulèrent sous la couette et se blotissèrent l'un contre l'autre :

« Merci mon amour, c'était délicieux …

- Content que ça t'ai plut. Un jour, je t'emmènerai à Shikoku et on mangera les meilleurs nouilles du monde !

-Meilleurs que les tiennes ? Ca existe ? »

Ichigo fît un grand sourire à Sôsuke, ils se ré-embrassèrent et passèrent l'après midi enlacé. Vers 16h, ils se levèrent et le brun décidât de ramener Ichigo. Pendant le trajet qu'ils parcoururent, Aizen posât sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui, à son tour, caressât la main de son amant.

« Tu vas me manquer …

- Toi aussi. Ca va aller pour la fin de la journée ? Si tu angoisses, tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller : j'ai passé l'un des meilleurs après-midi de ma vie après avoir passé une matinée cauchemardesque. » Ils s'embrassèrent, quand un homme frappât à la fenêtre coté passager :

« Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette voiture ?

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fout ? » Ichigo sortit de la voiture de son amant et se plaçât aux cotés de son père qui portait des sacs remplis de provisions.

« Je viens de rentrer des courses et je te retrouves dans la voiture d'un inconnu !

-Excusez moi monsieur … Permettez moi de me présenter : Aizen Sôsuke, je suis le professeur principal de votre fils.

- Oui, Renji est passé : il s'inquiété pour Ichi … Vous savez, ces deux là sont inséparables ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait s'il n'était pas en cours ?

- J'ai retrouvé votre fils hors du lycée et j'ai décidé de le ramener chez vous. Je l'ai bien évidemment puni et il aura 2h de colle jeudi soir.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir ramené mon crétin de fils. J'espère qu'il ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes …

- Non … Ichigo est un très bon élève en anglais. C'est très agréable de travailler avec lui !

- Que diriez vous de discutez de ça autour d'un café ?

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser … mais si vous insistez …. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de la famille Kurosaki et pendant qu'Ichigo se changeât, Sôsuke expliquât comment se passé les cours avec le jeune homme. Le roux redescendit et vit les deux hommes plaisanter joyeusement à la table de la cuisine.

« Je vois que je dérange …

- Ichigo, ton prof est une perle, gardes le ! Mais quelque chose me gène, comment en êtes vous arrivé à enseigner dans un petit lycée de banlieue ?

- Ecoutez, j'ai toujours aimé enseigner et je voulais changer d'air. Avant, j'étais le professeur particulier de la famille Kuchiki. J'étais très bien payer mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire. Là, en venant en aide à des élèves comme votre fils, je comprend pourquoi je fais ce métier …

- Je n'ai jamais vu un prof comme vous ! Ichigo prend exemple sur lui !

- Arrêtez, vous me gênez ! »

Ainsi, ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler tout les trois et Sôsuke fût très bien reçut dans la famille d'Ichigo. Celui-ci restât même pour le dîner et lorsqu'il partît, Ichigo lui fit la bise. Le roux montât dans sa chambre et envoyât un message à Aizen :

« Tu me manques déjà T.T … T'as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Son amant lui répondît quelques instants plus tard.

« Toi aussi tu me manques déjà … Ta famille est très gentille, surtout ton père ! »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Il est insupportable, il n'a pas arrêter de me faire des remarques pendant toute la soirée T.T »

«Il fait ça pour ton bien … Il t'aimes beaucoup, ça se vois »

« J'aimerai bien qu'il m'aime un peu moins T.T »

« XD Je t'aime, à demain ! »

Ichigo se déshabillât et dormît rapidement après avoir fait le tour de sa journée : très contrasté. L'amour : il l'avait trouvé. Les problèmes : également. Mais maintenant , Sôsuke lui avait promis qu'il pouvait rompre avec Renji : enfin une bonne nouvelle. La dernière chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, ce fût le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimera toute sa vie.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Fini ! Enfin pas tout à fait : la fin ne me plait pas alors je vous ai préparé un petit épilogue de mon cru : vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous cette semaine pour le véritable dernier chapitre de « Tout le monde aime Ichigo » « Everybody love Strawberry » « Minna Ichigo ga daisuki desu » (oui mon japonais est très approximatif ^^) « Todos quierron Ichigo » ( mon espagnol aussi XD)

A bientôt !

PS : Allez lire les fics de Arienlys, c'est magnifique et elle fait du IchiAi : c'est forcement génial.

PS 2 : Continuer à reviewer ma petite « Framboise-sama » aussi (« Quand non veut dire, je t'aime »)


	6. Chapter 6

The last T.T (J'adore parler en anglais maintenant ^^)

Voilà une fic qui se termine ( pensée de tout le monde : Ah non ! C'était ma fic préféré ! L'auteur est super sympa ! (comment ça, ça ne marche pas les messages subliminaux ^^)).

Bref, après les délires d'un auteur qui à un petit pois dans le cerveau (merci Clacla), voici ce soir en exclusivité mondiale : une fic de Kiss-Suki qui ne finit pas en death-fic ! (toute celles que j'ai écrit avant faisait Roméo et Juliette T.T)

Bon ba voilà ! Enjoy ! (Ps : c'est court)

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

15 Juillet, un an après l'échange des sentiments d'Ichigo Kurosaki et de Sôsuke Aizen. C'était le 18ème anniversaire du jeune homme : ils pouvaient enfin exprimer leur amour au grand jour. Ainsi, peu après minuit , le brun avait envoyé un message à Ichigo :

« Bonsoir mon amour …

Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où tout va changer pour nous : le jour où on pourras s'embrasser dans la rue devant les autres, le jour où tu pourras venir habiter chez moi, je jour où nous pourrons avoir des enfants … Bref tout est possible maintenant, tu as bien changé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés : tu es devenu plus mature et plus séduisant mais pourtant, tu es resté le même, toujours aussi drôle, joyeux et si gentil.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

L'homme de ta vie »

Ichigo faillit pleurer après avoir lût ce message : il lui répondit ensuite.

« Que dire de plus après ça : c'est le plus beau message d'amour que l'on m'a envoyé jusqu'ici ! Je suis pressé de dire à ma famille que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ma vie. S'il n'accepte pas, je m'en foutrai : on vivra ensemble quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Tu as toujours étais là pour moi comme ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière avec Renji : c'était la première et sûrement la plus difficile épreuve que nous avons traversés mais on y est arrivé tout les deux … Sache que je t'aimes et que je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie. J'ai envie de te voir ! »

IL reçut immédiatement :

« Tu ne dors pas à cette heure là ? Je te prépare une surprise pour ce soir : il faut que tu soit en forme … »

« Une surprise ? Je suis déjà dans mon lit ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Ichigo se rendormît, l'esprit léger. Le lendemain étant un samedi, il pouvait se lever tard, pourtant, il fût réveillé par le soleil qui chatouilla ses doux traits vers 9h30. N'ayant plus sommeil, il se levât et descendît dans le salon : son père et ses sœurs étaient déjà réveillés et lui avait préparer des cadeaux. Juste avant qu'il les ouvres, son père le rappelât à l'ordre :

« On ne touche pas avant ce midi ! Tu te rappelles notre promesse le jours de tes 15 ans : ce midi, ta petite copine viendra mangé à la maison sinon tu n'auras pas tes cadeaux ! Alors, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Oui mais …Ce n'est pas exactement …

- Pas de mais ! Cette personne mangera avec nous ce midi : c'est décidé ! »

Ichigo prît son petit-déjeuner et téléphona de suite à son petit ami :

« Mon amour, c'est moi …

- Ichi, je t'aime : bon anniversaire !

- Merci … Ecoutes, mon père veut que ma petite copine vienne manger ce midi à la maison.

-Ah oui, ça c'est problématique …

- Je veux que tu viennes quand même.

- Tu penses que c'est le bon moment ?

- Oui, on va pas pouvoir rejeter l'échéance indéfiniment, j'aimerais que ça soit aujourd'hui … Et puis, si ça se passe mal, je pourrai toujours aller chez toi.

- Oui, tu as raison, on va faire ça. C'est à quelle heure ?

- Midi pile. Tu peux venir ?

- Sans problème, j'ai réservé mon week-end rien que pour toi !

- Merci mon amour … Je compte sur toi pour être à l'heure, je t'aime ! »

Ichigo raccrochât et allât se doucher, il s'habillât avec un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont il remontât les manches pour faire apparaître des avant bras. IL était déjà 11h50 quand Ichigo sortît devant sa maison, il attendait avec impatience l'arrivé de son amoureux qui ne tardât pas. Il était venu à pied et portait tout comme Ichigo un pantalon noir, une veste de la même couleur et une chemise prune.

« Bonjour jeune homme, vous habitez chez vos parents ?

- Racontes pas de conneries … »

Le roux prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassât. Ensuite, il passât ses mains sur la chemise du brun pour effacer les plies qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit au téléphone. IL faut que je le fasse aujourd'hui …

- Bon d'accord : on y va ! » Ils rentrèrent dans la maison alors que le père du jeune homme l' attendait dans l'entrée :

« Tiens, Aizen-san ? Que faites vous ici ?

- Euh …

- Ecoutes Papa, il faut que je te dises quelque chose. C'est par rapport à ce midi et Aizen-sensei est le principal intéressé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Ichigo attrapât Aizen par le col de sa chemise et écrasât sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils séparèrent sous le regard interloqué d'Isshin et de ses sœurs qui avaient rejoint leur père dans l'entrée.

« Ca fait un peu plus d'un an que l'on sort ensemble. On s'aime et je me fout de ce que tu penses : j'ai l'intention d'aller vivre chez lui …

- Ca fait longtemps que je sais tout ça …

- Comment ? Depuis quand ?

Depuis la première fois que j'ai vu Aizen-san, vous étiez tout les deux en train de vous embrassez dans sa voiture …

- Tu nous avait vu ?

- Vous auriez pût nous le dire quand même, votre fils angoissait à l'idée de vous en parlez.

- Je voyais ça mais je voulais qu'il me le dises par lui même.

- Alors, ça ne te gènes pas que l'on sorte ensemble ?

- Ca fait déjà un an que vous sortez ensemble : je ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que votre relation continue …

- Merci beaucoup monsieur !

- Ca me fait quand même bizarre que mon gendre ait le même age que moi.

- Je me fiche de son âge … »

Ichigo posât ses mains sur les hanches de Sôsuke qui passât lui même ses bras autour de la nuque du plus jeune. Il allait s'embrasser fougueusement quand Isshin séparât les deux hommes.

« Attendez d'être ce soir les garçons, j'ai pas envie de nettoyez le salon de fond en comble moi !

- Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas dit de conneries toi ! »

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Et voilà, une fin plus mignonne que mon 5ème chapitre, enfin à mon avis !

Bref, c'est fini, c'est mignon, tout le monde il est beau , tout le monde il est gentil ! J'adore les fics guimauves donc c'est normal que j'en écrive ^^

Merci à toutes les filles de m'avoir soutenu ! Je vous adores : vous me donnez envie de continuer à chaque reviews donc continuer à me soutenir sinon je ne fais jamais rien ! (Je marche comme ça malheureusement T.T)

Mes petits projets : un One-shot Renji/Hisagi pratiquement fini dans mon cahier de brouillons écrit pendant mon bac blanc de français (pourquoi j'ai des idées que lorsque je suis sous pressions ? T.T) ensuite il y aura toujours mon couple phare Ichi/Ai, dans une histoire plus action moins romantique mais il y aura toujours des passages comme je les aimes : c'est à dire, dégoulinant de guimauve à souhait ^^.

Voilà je vous donne rendez vous pour une prochaine fic : en attendant rewiewé ( néologisme : du verbe rewiewer.) moi si vous ne l'avait pas déjà fait ! (Quoi ? Vous ne tapez pas plus vite que votre ombre ?^^)


End file.
